Of Bow Ties and Tweed Suits
by whovianallover
Summary: Prompted by the Nice Legs Daisy Dukes Audio Posts Spam of October 2012 on Tumblr. Amy loves 30H!3. What happens when she changes the lyrics to one of their songs to something the Doctor can blush about?


**A/N This happened after the Great Nice Legs Daisy Dukes audio spam of October 2012 on Tumblr. Please forgive me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DW. After writing that I had a strange urge to crawl into a ball in a corner and cry. I still don't know why.**

Amy rubbed the back of her palms against her eyes and leaned into the bench top in the TARDIS kitchen waiting the water to boil for her tea, when the Doctor came bouncing in. "Good Morning, Pond" he said, opening the fridge only to shut it again and then walking around the kitchen, finding his place on one of the chairs surrounding a small table adjacent the bench. "Mmhmm" Amy murmured, to tired to articulate anything worth hearing. The Doctor jumped up from his chair and headed for the corridor, murmuring something that Amy thought to sound like it being 'Rory's Turn.' Amy sighed and rested her head on the overhead cupboards.

"Morning, Amy," Rory, still convinced it was, in fact, the Doctor's turn, took a small item from his nightgown and placed it Amy's as he hugged her, "Morning, you.", Amy smiled, feeling the familiar weight in her pocket as the Doctor watched on in confusion. "What? Did you- what did you just give her?" Rory smiled, happy to be the one with the secret for once. He raised his tea, "Ah, now that would be Amy's iPod. She loves music in the morning; put's her in the right headspace." Amy gazed fondly at the Doctor and Rory before adding, "And it drowns out the two of you." Rory gave her a playful hit on the arm as she popped the two ear buds in her ears and sank into a chair, tea in hand.

~s~

Amy strolled around the TARDIS, just to explore, trying to discover new rooms she had never seen before. Last time she had been on one of her expeditions, she had found a piano room with an ebony piano inside it, and a curious stack of sheet music. She didn't touch the piano, she knew little of musical instruments and much less of the piano, and thought best to let it alone. When she had asked the Doctor of her find, he had stopped fiddling with the TARDIS part he had tried to fix for the past hour and ceased his babbling. Amy didn't bring it up again; afraid that it brought up memories he'd rather forget.

Just as she turned a corner to another place she had yet to discover, the song changed on her iPod. "Yes, 3OH!3" she exclaimed, giving a little jump. No-one could see her here anyway; she was far away from wherever the Doctor and Rory were. "Nice legs, daisy dukes, makes a man go woo-hoo" Amy sang opening and closing doors as she passed them, until she stopped. What if she crossed her favourite song and the Doctor's favourite items of clothing.

~s~

Entering the Control Room, Amy fought to keep the smirk off of her face. She pulled an earphone out as she lay down on the jump seat, slowly murmuring, "Bow- ties tweed suits make a girl go woo-woo" The Doctor looked sideways towards Amy from the screen of the console but shook his head and looked away. "All the people on the TARDIS woo-woo, woo-woo." This time, the Doctor turned from his position and walked over to Amy. He pulled her upright, took a cheek in each hand, whilst Amy was wearing her most innocent face. He then took her pulse and raised her chin with his left hand, looking at her eyes.

"She's not under the influence of any drug, human or foreign, nor any alcohol, likewise." He concluded, "She may have consumed more than the usual two teaspoons of sugar she usually takes with her tea." He paused for breath, "Amy, who made your tea this morning?" Amy smiled sweetly, "I did, _you_ were there." The Doctor face palmed as he spun away from her, "Yes, quite right, too. Then why are you acting strangely?" Amy shrugged and returned to her previous position, lying down on the jump seat, pushing the ear bud she had been holding back into her ear.

The Doctor slowly turned away from her, returning to his position at the console, smiling to himself, "And they always question my fashion sense."

**A/N I hated this when I first wrote it, then I rewrote it on my laptop and it came out so much easier, Bless second drafts! Is this any good? Leave me a review!**

**Rose**


End file.
